There are many circumstances--such as in the production of identification cards, passes, and the like, where it is desirable to provide a business form comprising a clear film laminated onto a paper sheet containing indicia. The clear film provides protection for the underlying indicia so that it does not smudge, and so that the life of the form is extended. Also the film provides security, protecting against tearing, and may be utilized with other components to protect the confidentiality of what is on the business form. If one attempts to remove the film to alter the underlying indicia, tampering is evident.
According to the present invention, an intermediate for a business form, a business form, and a method of constructing a business form, are provided, in the field of business forms with clear films, which are particularly advantageous. In the construction of the business form according to the present invention, the information on the business form remains confidential until a cover sheet is removed. The cover sheet may be reapplied after removal. Also in the production of the business form according to the invention the protective transparent film is securely and irremovably fastened in the form, i.e. so that it cannot be removed, once applied, without causing damage. The form is also simple to use and construct, being readily manufactured utilizing conventional equipment.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a business form intermediate is provided. The business form intermediate comprises the following elements. A first paper sheet having a quadrate configuration including two longitudinal edges and two end edges, and a face and back. Means defining a fold line at a central portion of the first paper sheet, essentially perpendicular to the longitudinal edges, dividing the sheet into first and second portions. A pattern (e.g. strip or full coating) of repositional adhesive disposed on the sheet face first portion. Indicia disposed on the first sheet face second portion. A transparent plastic film having a face and a back and dimensions substantially the same as those of the first sheet first portion, the film face disposed covering the first sheet face first portion and removably attached thereto by the repositional adhesive. Permanent adhesive disposed on the plastic film back. And, a second sheet having a release material face and dimensions substantially the same as the first sheet first portion, the second sheet release material face in removable contact with the permanent adhesive.
Typically the second sheet is a paper sheet with a paper face opposite the release material face, and indicia is disposed on the paper face at least in part corresponding to the indicia on the first sheet second portion face. The fold line typically comprises a line of weakness (such as a perforation). The first sheet first and second portions typically have substantially the same shape and dimension. The repositional adhesive pattern preferably comprises a full coat of repositional adhesive covering essentially the entire face of the first portion of the first sheet. The intermediate may also be in continuous format, connected to a plurality of like sheets, with end edge marginal portions having tractor drive holes.
If desired, one or more additional sheets with image transfer coatings may be applied onto the top of the second sheet. For example a third CB sheet may be provided on top of the second sheet, and the second sheet may be a CF sheet.
The invention also comprises a business form constructed from the intermediate of FIG. 1. The business form is constructed by removing the second sheet from the permanent adhesive, and folding the first sheet second portion about the fold line so that it comes in contact with the permanent adhesive. An exemplary business form according to the present invention thus comprises the following components: A first paper sheet having a face and a back. Indicia provided on the first paper sheet face. A transparent plastic film having substantially the same configuration and length and width dimensions as the first paper sheet, and a face and a back. A second paper sheet having substantially the same configuration and length and width dimensions as the first paper sheet. Repositional adhesive removably connecting the second paper sheet to the transparent film film. And, permanent adhesive connecting the plastic film face to the first paper sheet face so that the plastic film covers the indicia on the first paper sheet face, yet the indicia is readable therethrough. The second paper sheet can be removed from the transparent film so as to expose the indicia (viewed through the film and protected by the film) on the first paper sheet. Whenever it is desired to cover up that indicia, the second paper sheet may be reapplied due to the repositional adhesive thereon.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention a method of constructing a business form, utilizing a printer, is provided. The method comprises the following steps: (a) Applying a pattern of repositional adhesive over the face of the first paper sheet first portion. (b) Applying a transparent plastic film, having a face and a back, so that the face is over and in contact with the repositional adhesive. (c) Applying a permanent adhesive to the back of the plastic film. (d) Applying a second sheet over the transparent film so that the release face is in contact with the permanent adhesive. (e) After steps (a)-(d) passing the first sheet through the printer and imprinting indicia on the first sheet second portion and the second sheet printable face. Then, (f) removing the second sheet from the permanent adhesive. And, (g) folding the first sheet about the fold line and bringing the first sheet second portion into contact with the permanent adhesive so that it is adhered thereto.
The method also preferably comprises the further step (h), after step (g), of detaching the first sheet second portion and repositional adhesive from the transparent film so that the indicia on the first sheet first portion face is readable through the transparent film, and the step (i) after step (h) of reapplying the first sheet second portion to the transparent film face using the repositional adhesive. Step (h) may be further practiced by separating the first and second portions from each other at the fold line.
The first sheet may be in continuous form with like first sheets, in which case step (e) is practiced by moving a plurality of first sheets in continuous form through the printer, and comprising the further step, between steps (e) and (f), of bursting the continuous form to provide individual sheets, or cut sets.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an advantageous business form of the type having a paper sheet protected by a clear film. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.